


Stay Where You Are

by SilverFantasy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Depression, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, More emotional than physical, Prompto/Noctis is the endgame, Slow Burn, Starts with Noctis/Luna, Warnings and Tags will be updated as I write, other pairings may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFantasy/pseuds/SilverFantasy
Summary: Noctis was happy. Well not 'happy' but he was more than content. What could he complain about? He had the perfect girlfriend, two loyal friends, a father who loved him, and his career and schooling were more than most could ask for. So why did he feel so empty inside?So when a blond (who was definitely not his future fiancé) drags him into a world of music and freedom from responsibility Noctis can't help but reconsider the choices he's made so far in his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took a lot for me to finally sit down and write something let alone attempt a multi chapter story. I've done plenty of stories for myself in the past as well as some rp-ing but I've never actually gone and written a fanfic. But I was feeling inspired after reading a few of the ones I tend to go back and reread every year and things started sliding into place so here we go.  
> I'm probably going to be going back and editing a few chapters until I get in the swing of things I apologize for changes i'll due my best to point them out in the notes.  
> It's only me working on this so if you see any grammatical errors or inconsistencies please let me know either in the comments or on tumblr. Also if you have any concerns of what I mean in the tags just ask and ill explain in the least spoilery way I can
> 
> As I said in the tags I will potentially be adding new warnings and tags in the future (there will be no underage or rape, at most some dubious consent) and will do my best to notify people in the notes when I do (I will be keeping them at the beginning of the chapters)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the user SilverFantasy. Its a new account I made just for final fantasy and writing stuff so I don't have many followers or posts.
> 
> The Title comes from the song "Connections are More Dangerous Than Lies" by the Ataris, if you know the song the lyrics are part of the inspiration for this fic.  
> The song Prompto is listening to is "Beautiful Dream" By Adam Ant and I chose it because its ridiculous, sexy and upbeat and seems the kind of thing he'd listen to first thing in the morning.
> 
> A few notes about the Universe in this fic  
> -There is no royalty or oracles  
> -There was a war with Nifleheim but it ended 10 years prior  
> Its basically a modern day AU but still in Eos/Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 6/16/17

_Love and hate will never be friends._ _  
This is a dream I don't want to end._

Groaning, Noctis rolled over as best he could. What kind of insane person tried to wake him up before he was good a ready to get up via blaring music? He didn't care much for the footsteps thudding along to the beat from the unnamed nuisance, everything hurt and the vibrations in combination with the noise was not helping. His head was throbbing in time with his pulse, and it tasted like some creature coated in lighter fluid had died in his mouth overnight and _Shivas tits_ was his back aching. However it seemed that sleeping off the rest of whatever trauma had made him end up in this state was going to have to wait, Noctis cracked open an eye and blearily batted in the direction the music was coming from only to jolt upright at the sight of his surroundings.

_I'll be your friend I'll be more than your friend_ _  
_This is a love that I must defend__

This was quite probably the smallest apartment in all of Insomnia, he was quite sure if he lay in the center of the floor and reached out he'd be able to touch all four walls. Noctis was lying on an old leather loveseat with his feet dangling over one armrest, it smelt like dust and beer and very faintly of cigarettes. The coffee table was a mess of magazines, photographs, an empty pizza box, and the source of music in the form of a small stereo. Across from all that a small flat screen and stand were wedged against a wall plastered liberally with posters and polaroids. Light was limited to a dim ceiling lamp with chipped glass and an open window above a twin bed that had a bar of hanging laundry wedged in it.

_Now it's time to change position_  
__We gotta make a big decision__  
_Already did this once before_  
_Let's get off the bed and onto the floor_

The most notable thing in the entire apartment of course was the guy shaking his hips at the stove dressed in boxers and a black wife beater. Blond hair hung damp, a water droplet trickling down a freckled neck and disappearing into the fabric of his shirt.

"...fuck!"

Any more sensible words such as 'who are you?' or 'where am I' were robbed from Noctis as a particularly painful throb attacked his head. At the noise the stranger turned, impossibly blue eyes wide, a frying pan of eggs and sausages in hand.

"Oh hey! Dude you're awake."

 

* * *

 

 

** The Day Before **

They’d started dating officially on Noctis’ eighteenth birthday due to Luna being older but he had loved her for as long as he could remember. Luna had moved to Insomnia to attend Insomnia University while Noct had been working on his ninth grade of schooling, reuniting for the first time since the war had ended. A few weekends a month, after plenty of begging on the teen’s part, they’d get together under the supervision of Ignis and Gentiana to go out to dinner and a movie. The blonde had swiftly become his go to confidant after the brunet. They both shared a calm logical approach to things when Noctis needed advice but there were certain things he just couldn’t talk to his caretaker about without feeling like a child.

Two years later Lunafreya had graduated and worked for Ravus full time heading the Insomnia branch of the business, Noctis on the other hand had finished two years of business school and was spending the summer months shadowing his father a few times a week at the Somnus Group. During the weeks they’d keep in contact over text or a rare lunch if Luna’s schedule allowed it. Friday was date night, a dinner out at Insomnia’s finest restaurants before returning for something more intimate at Noctis’ apartment, spending the evening curled up on the couch. Every other week they turn in for the night early if the mood is right.

Waking to the warmth brought about by skin on skin contact was both heavenly and a little overwhelming at times. Noctis would often escape to the bathroom first thing Saturday mornings to take care of any lingering urges as to not disturb the goddess in his bed. Blonde hair fanned out on the pillow glowing with the light of the rising sun. It was the only thing that could get him up at such an hour, but often left him calling it a day at the first sign of the moon later on. 

Noctis had grown so used to this pattern of interactions that he’d forgotten that there was potential for more until Ignis questioned him one day asking if the two of them had ever discussed moving in together. Instinctively the first reaction to the thought of anyone sharing his space had been revulsion but then he’d pondered the possibility a little more. His apartment was decently sized, a large living area, a master bedroom and a spare that Noct silently dubbed Ignis’ as that was where he stayed when he did. He’d already had to adjust to keeping his room cleaner when Luna had started coming over more and then later staying the night. With Ignis’ help and constant supervision of course, but even then by Tuesday his room would be littered with dirty clothes and snack wrappers, the curtains shut tight to keep out the sun until Saturday morning came again.

They didn’t talk about the reasoning behind such behaviour, it had been years since Ignis or his father had tried to get him to talk to someone about it and once he’d become a legal adult it was out of their control. However Noctis knew that Ignis did his best regardless to support him when things got rough. He’d even come across a few psychology books stashed away in the spare room.

Once the idea of moving in together had been brought up Noctis had mulled it over for a few weeks before tentatively bringing it up to Lunafreya. The way her face had lit up was almost heartbreaking and Noct wondered if it had been bothering her that things hadn’t progressed to that point yet. After a bit of deliberation they’d settled on Luna moving in at the end of the month when the lease at her current apartment was up.

That left him with four weeks to pull himself together and figure out how to live like a grown man on his own. For all that Luna was aware that Ignis was his personal assistant she definitely did not know to what extent Ignis took upon himself to care for Noctis. He’d managed to keep his girlfriend blissfully unaware of the mishaps he’d had before where laundry had ended with two loads of ruined clothing and broken machines, or the true reason he’d been ill a couple months ago had not been the flu but a rough case of food poisoning. 

"A vacation." Ignis stated skeptically.

"Two nights at Galdin Quay, breakfast and a top tier massage at the spa included." Noctis affirmed. It was all thanks to Luna, and some insulting begging to Ravus as well, that he'd managed to secure such a package on short notice. The Nox Fleurets were well known for their luxury hotels, and after the tragic loss of Madame Sylva the company had been run by board members until Ravus had come of age. 

The two men had never gotten along even when they were children. Besides a long history of simply having clashing personalities Noctis’ affections for Luna brought out a protective side in her brother. As the blonde had put it her brother simply could not fathom how she'd taken to someone he saw as 'a lazy pushover with the social skills of a rock who wouldn't know responsibility if a billboard with the word written on it fell on him'. Despite that he had however had taken to Ignis rather well and it was only thanks to the brunets involvement in Noct's life that had him conceding to allowing Lunafreya to run their branch in Insomnia and be closer to her boyfriend after finishing her time at Insomnia University.

"…and Gladio?"

Noctis gave a rare grin that had Ignis eying him with suspicion. "He is going to make sure you don't work while you're there…also, I think he was dumped. So he could use a break." 

Gladiolus Amicitia, a charming giant of a man who was a secret romantic and constantly had a mass of admirers. He could be a bit judgmental at times but had always been there when the younger man had needed it. A fierce loyalty that would defend those he cared for from verbal and physical blows. Even if things sometimes went a bit overboard. 

Between their fathers and Ignis' uncle who had all worked together for years the three of them hadn't been able to avoid growing up together by accident. It wasn't that they weren't close or didn't care for each other, Noctis would die for them no questions asked, but as time went on he couldn't help but wonder if things would be the same if they hadn't met by attending the same daycare.

Would they have been the friends he would have chosen for himself? It was impossible to say.

Due to injury and sickness Noct had grown up with tutors and private lessons until he hit high school. He'd never had his social skills tested with kids his own age, and his classmates had already known each other for years and saw nothing when they looked at him but Noctis Lucis Caelum the rich kid too aloof to speak to them.

Ignis sighed, a soft smile on his lips. "Alright I'll go. Thank you Noct it's very kind of you, I can't help but worry though you have a meeting later will you be ok getting there without the car? I'm sure if you asked Cor-"

"He's got better things to do than play chauffeur. It's fine I'll take a taxi or the train, children do it how hard could it be?"

 

* * *

 

Noctis was lost.

Completely and utterly lost.

Taking a taxi to the Somnus Group offices had been simple enough but the driver's cheerful attempts at conversation had put him off taking another on the way home. There were several train stations in the area just for ensuring businessmen could get to and from the downtown area with ease so it wasn't a long walk.

The day getting late and the summer sun beginning to set, the air in the city was still hot and it sapped at Noctis energy. A meeting on a good day would knock him out of commission and coupled with the heat and thrum of the train it had only taken a minute for him to fall asleep despite the public setting.

When he awoke the entire car was empty except for a guy by the doors swaying dangerously and coughing on the pole he'd braced himself against. Outside gave no hints as to where Noctis had ended up; all that could be seen beyond the train windows was a canyon of dim lights and a moonless sky. Noctis groaned and staggered to his feet, clutching at a hanging loop at the telltale lurch of an upcoming stop. "Great" He might as well get off the damned thing before it carried him to even further places.

Stepping out into the night Noctis was surprised. It was impossible to fully escape the towering skyscrapers in Insomnia unless you went to one of the parks on the borders of the metropolis, but if he didn't know better Noctis would have thought he'd traveled to another city or world entirely. Long gone were the polished streets and towers of the fashion and business districts he was used to. Instead of glass and stone carved professional facades a plethora of apartment buildings seemed to fill the skyline. Hundreds of windows glowing, voices and music trailing out of them to the streets below despite the late hour.

Peering over the railing of the train platform revealed layers of walkways lit by signs either rusted or flickering with age. From what he could see it looked mostly like small shops and restaurants, a thick waft of spices and meat seemed to be coming from a food stand that overlooked what seemed to be a chasm of darkness. Noctis squinted, was that water down below?

It didn't matter; really he should just call Cor for a ride and bribe him into never _ever_ telling Ignis what had happened. Noct fumbled with his phone, leaning against the rail as he waited for the screen to light up.

Waited.

And Waited.

...

Dead. His phone was dead and he was stranded. A wave of doom and anxiety threatened to swallow him, hands curling into fists and blue eyes darting around in an unfocused manner. Sniffing he forced himself to take a deep breath. It wasn't the end of the world there had to be a place with a phone still open around here someplace. Setting off down the platform stairs into the streets below Noctis did his best to not let his mind wander, intent on picking a more...reputable restaurant and asking for help. Just as he passed an alley he picked up on the muffled sound of music escaping from an open door, a muscled man with shaved head standing beside it imposingly. From such a distance it was hard to make out much of the song but something about the sound was captivating and distracted him for a brief moment from the stress consuming him. The sign above was a heart engulfed in flame, _'The Hearth'_ glowing neon orange after it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to keep myself writing. Introducing some more characters here even if they aren't named I think you should be able to guess who they are.  
> The song in this chapter is 'Do It in the Dark' by the Balconies whom I'm using as an in inspirational base for the band.  
> Thank you so much to those who gave me kudos or subbed it means a lot. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the user silverfantasy if you have questions or just like ffxv slashy goodness.
> 
> EDITED 6/22/17

It was ridiculous to think that this bar…or club he couldn’t quite tell, would be Noctis’ best bet for calling for help. Yet he found his feet moving towards the door, drawn by the sounds from inside, and as he got closer he could feel the pulsing in his feet and climbing with every step. This was not the polished pop played twenty four seven on the radio it was heavier with a focus on more than just the vocalist. Stopping at the door Noct’ could pick out a female voice belting out lyrics though the exact words word still unintelligible.

As he approached the man at the door gave Noctis a skeptical once over, taking in the dress pants and white collared shirt he’d put on for the meeting.

“Five bucks” The man grunted a lip twitching with amusement.

“What?”

“Cover charge, it’s a live show tonight, and I’ll need to see some ID.”

Why was he even considering this? Sure it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it a thousand times over. It just wasn’t his scene. The one and only time he’d had a classic night on the town had been his eighteenth birthday. Gladiolus and Ignis had dragged him to Insomnias number one club in an attempt to get him to lighten up a little and do more to celebrate than eat cake at home and play video games. It had ended with Gladio on the dance floor with the dressed up daughters of the city’s elite and Noctis getting drunk in silence as Ignis played driver for the night.

 _“Open wide break it up part of your master plan_  
_Taking all the chances as if it’s the right hand.”_

The interior was dimly lit and cramped, waves of a stifling heat escaping past Noctis as he entered the building. There was barely room to move, people jostling against him as if offended by him daring to actually go inside. The entire place full with a heavy musk of spilt beer, sweat and cigarettes. It wasn’t surprising as his eyes adjusted to the lighting revealing that the main area in front of the stage and bar was packed with people jumping to the music. Almost like stepping into another world he mused. The thrumming from outside could be felt in his chest now with every note blasting from the speakers. Coupled with the deafening volume of music and shouting fans Noctis was beginning to question if he was even awake and not in some kind of vivid dream. It would explain why on Eos he was even here and not trying desperately to return home.  
Drawing his gaze from the enthralled crowd he took a chance to look upon the band and the singer that had pulled him to The Hearth in the first place.

 _“Took it out ripped it out crawling out of your hands_  
_It’s all over your face I saw it coming.”_

She was everything his girlfriend wasn’t, dark where Luna was light. Black skin tight jeans, a loose charcoal shirt that was just as revealing as it flowed with every movement. Her hair, wild and dark brown with a bundle of black feathers tied into it on one side, framed a pale face with maroon painted lips that sang with contagious passion. The only thing about her that Noctis could maybe see Luna wearing were perhaps the shoes, white heeled boots that that stomped along to the beat as she cradled the mic stand. Though even that was a stretch.

Noctis looked away, feeling a little guilty that he’d let his thoughts linger so long on another woman. Even if it was simple fascination with something different. Luna would probably be disappointed.

 _“Where’s it gonna take you when you can’t hide._  
_Yea, it’s gonna bring you to the edge.”_

The rest of the band, while not as captivating, were interesting in their own way. The drummer and the guitarist wore similar hair styles with braids woven in behind their ears. Barely visible under the stage lights Noct could pick out that they each bore small tattoos on their faces marking them as citizens of Galahd. Where the drummer was fairly concentrated on playing the other seemed to be splitting his concentration with a group of screaming girls leaning against the stage by shooting them a wink or sultry look between the lines in a display of flirtation that made Noctis groan.

The bassist however stood out the most of the group, ash blond hair slicked back with a plethora of ink covering his arms and chest. Something about the way he looked out over the writhing crowd in front of him made Noctis’ skin crawl.

 _“Do it in the dark in the dark_  
_It comes easy if you_  
_Do it in the dark in the dark_  
_no one sees it if you_  
_Do it in the dark in the dark.”_

The rest of the band joined in to echo parts of the chorus as Noctis moved away from the entrance and further into the club. There were a few low risers fenced off for safety that led up to another area with booths and a second bar that was closed. Only a few groups of people hung around and Noct’ savored being able to move without touching strangers slipping back to an alcove where he could continue to listen in relative peace. Picking a booth he managed to close his eyes for a moment losing a soft sigh of relief. He’d never really been one for music, the stuff on the radio was too upbeat and artificial to interest him, but here it seemed to help numb the anxiety of the situation. For a while it worked and the stress of the day slipped away as in the distance the crowd cheered as the notes of a new song began.

“Um……excuse me…”

This was what people meant when they said punk wasn’t it. Granted the kid in front of him didn’t have a mohawk, was the mohawk necessary for punk? A studded vest jacket, tight jeans and combat boots sounded about right though.  
Noct had never actually seen a guy in eyeliner outside a few high fashion ads, even if he couldn’t understand the appeal of makeup he did admit it made those blue eyes stand out.

“Yeah?”

The blonde ran a hand through his fringe, drawing attention to a bit of silver glinting on his eyebrow and even more decorating the shells of his ears.

“Do you mind? The band is gonna use this table.”

Noctis opened his mouth to complain only to realize that the kid was pointing to several boxes next to him in the booth that he'd completely missed. Flushing a bit in embarrassment he went to get up.

"Ah no don't bother! I mean you can stay for now... just uh..." The blonde waved his hands nervously, eyes darting around unable to focus. "Look, i'll be back watch the stuff." Noctis stared as the stranger disappeared back into the more crowded part of the club. That was....odd. For someone who dressed so fiercely Noctis had expected something more rude or self-assured. Funnily enough he'd been nicer than a lot of the men Noctis met at his father's company. The heavy clunk of boots marked the blonds return, drinks in hand. One of which was a beer that he plunked in front of Noctis.

"Here you look like you could use it."

"...Thanks." He took a sip, nose scrunching at the taste. Noctis wasn't a huge fan of beer, secretly preferring the sugary cocktails that Luna would always order when they went out, but he did feel like it would sooth him a bit more. He couldn't help but fiddle with his useless phone as the other guy set about opening the boxes to reveal stacks of shirts and CDs. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Noctis slowly working on the beer leaned back against the booth and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep but the comfortable feeling of being on the edge of unconsciousness was out of reach, his mind was exhausted but too stimulated to slip away. 

"You're new around here right? You don't really look..."

"Like I fit in? Yeh. I uh... this was not planned but I can say its been interesting. This is all new for me."

That got him a strange look from the blond and a sheepish smile. "At least there's that. I'm Prompto, I'm the bands techie."

"Noctis, business student at Insomnia University."

"That sounds... fun I guess."

They lapsed into silence, it wasn't quite awkward but there was definitely a sense that one of them should attempt to keep the conversation going. Prompto finished laying out the merchandise and took a seat in the booth next to Noctis. Tentatively he latched onto a topic he felt would work. "What is a techie exactly?"

"Oh haha its well, I mostly just help set up the equipment, give a hand with the sound and lighting and run the merch booth. Put up flyers and such." The blond sighed, looking a little tired under the friendly expression he wore. "It was a bit hectic tonight we usually do our shows every Friday but there was some touring band that needed our slot so we had to reschedule. Luche is the one who hired me. Technically." He swore that he could see Prompto's cheeks flushing despite the dim lighting. Noctis guessed that there was a bit of story there.

"It was supposed to be temporary but I ended up sticking around. It's a pretty fun job it just doesn't have many hours too it."

"Which one is he?" Noct asked, craning his head towards the stage. Prompto raised a finger to point at the scowling bass player with the tattoos.

"Him. Luche Lazarus."

"Is he always so angry?" He asked and Prompto nearly choked on his drink, slamming it down on the table with a burst of laughter.

"Nah that's just how his face is. Hey the bands about to finish up so its gonna get real crowded over here. Did you wanna skedaddle or stick around and meet them?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited the second chapter, most of the changes are to the conversation with Prompto at the end.  
> On another note I am not an expert on the internal workings of the music industry all my info comes from google and the few live shows I have been too.
> 
> I changed the ages of the characters from Kingsglaive and made them all younger, I went off the ages the models used were to gage the age gap between each of them and then subtracted.  
> Nyx Ulric – age 26  
> Crowe Altius - 24  
> Libertus Ostium -28  
> Luche Lazarus - 26  
> The main boys are still their canon in game ages of 20-23 with Luna being 24.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you see any mistakes or have questions. You can also find me on tumblr under the user silverfantasy.

“It was supposed to be temporary but I ended up sticking around. It’s a pretty fun job it just doesn’t have many hours too it.”

“Which one is he?” Noct asked, craning his head towards the stage. Prompto raised a finger to point at the scowling bass player with the tattoos.

"Him. Luche Lazarus.”

"Is he always so angry?" He asked and Prompto nearly choked on his drink, slamming it down on the table with a burst of laughter.

“Nah that’s just how his face is. Hey the bands about to finish up so its gonna get real crowded over here. Did you wanna skedaddle or stick around and meet them?"

 

* * *

 

 

“I really shouldn’t stay I’ve got to figure out a way home before the trains stop running.” Speaking of he wasn’t even sure what time it was. It had been just past eight when he’d left the office and he had no idea how long he’d been asleep on the train let alone the amount of time spent in the club. For all Noctis knew it could be after one in the morning and he was stranded due to more than simply lack of direction or chauffeur.

“Huh are you stuck?”

“Sorta, I was looking for a phone to call for a ride but got distracted by….them.” He motioned towards the stage.

“I’ll lend you mine but you’ll probably want to wait until the band finishes up and the crowd disperses if you want to be able to hear anything.” Almost as soon as Prompto finished speaking there was cheering and applause coming from the crowd, the band waving and turning to pack up. Noct’s attempt to thank Prompto for his offer was quickly drowned out under the wave of black clad fans desperate for merch. Well really there weren’t that many when compared to the swarm in front of the stage when he’d arrived, the techie had said something along the lines of them playing here regularly so it would make sense if a lot of them already owned some.

In fact there seemed to be a few clusters of people hanging around presumably to get a chance to talk to the band members. He scooted a bit further into the booth and resolutely stared at his almost empty beer glass, not wanting to start a conversation with a confused customer.

“Who’s this?”

Noctis looked up at the voice to come face to face with the band member who’d been playing on guitar. A tall muscular man that on second glance definitely reminded him of Gladio in a lot of ways, they even wore similar hair styles. The brunet sat in the empty space Noct had nervously created with one arm landing on the back of the bench behind him.

“Nobo-”

“Noctis.” Prompto unhelpfully piped up, absentmindedly counting out some change.

“Really I’m no one just a little lost.”

“Noctis huh? I’m Nyx, the lovely lady is Crowe, her brother-”

“Adopted.” The sharp interjection came from the singer who had been chatting pleasantly with a small group who’d been hanging just off the side of the merchandise area. Apparently her name had caught her attention and Crowe flashed Noctis a friendly smile coming over to stand by her bandmate.

“Adopted brother Libertus is getting us drinks. Luche is the other one he’ll be round shortly he went out back for a smoke.”

Crowe gave a snort of laughter. “Right a smoke. With that chick that was practically drooling on the stage for the past hour.” Nyx pulled a face and groaned into his hand, causing Noctis to look between them in confusion. She caught his expression and made a crude gesture in front of her mouth that had Noct turning red instantly. Was he really? Outside in an alley. With a stranger. Noctis knew he’d be leaving that bit out of his adventure when he told Luna, she would be horrified.

This was beginning to really be more than a bit much for the young man, he thought he’d been handling the night fairly well so far but the increase of noise and strangers in his personal space had his discomfort skyrocketing.

“Hey kid come with me.” Nyx laid a heavy hand on Noct’s shoulder giving it a tug as the brunet got up from the booth pulling the other to his feet with ease. Clutching desperately at his empty beer glass navy eyes sought out a saviour in Prompto but the blond was busy helping some girls find a shirt in the right size. “Prompto will be busy for a bit you’ll be fine.” Nyx plucked the glass from Noctis’ hands and placed it on the table. Crowe slipped past them and took a seat at the booth, smoothing out the folds of a few shirts.

He was directed back towards the central area of the The Hearth where the stage and main bar were set up. Nyx effortlessly guided him through the crowds and didn’t seem bothered in the least by the bodies he brushed against. Most people had no qualms with close contact with others he knew but it was not often Noctis saw it in action with the ways he kept to himself. For all that he could not comprehend it he was envious of how easily it came to the man he’d just met.

Nyx pushed towards a door next to the stage guarded by a man wearing the same sort of shirt as the bouncer at the front door, the name of the club written in sharp flame colored letters. He was somewhat scruffy looking, slightly older than the guitarist with tan skin and ash brown hair. The two of them exchanged a few words; it was only for a few moments before Nyx pulled open the door and tugged Noctis inside.

He wasn’t certain what he’d been expecting but a brightly lit room with a loveseat, chairs, table and a plethora of what must be instrument cases and spare amps was not it. The sofa seemed more than a little worse for wear, what once had been a simple pleather bit of furniture bore scrapes and was covered from top to bottom with graffiti and it made a strange rubbery noise as sat tentatively on the edge of the seat.

Nyx sat across from him on a folding chair with an expression on his face that had Noct very quickly remembering the job interview for the sushi place he’d had as a teen. He hadn’t lasted very long there, a few months of forced cheer and socializing under the guise of customer service had eaten away at his emotional state, but the manager had always watched him with the same analyzing look Nyx currently wore.

Any conversation the older man might have started was interrupted by the door to the room opening as the drummer from earlier entered with a tray overflowing with drinks.

“Woah who’s the suit?”

“Prom’s bud, Noirus. Or was it Knockers….”

“Noctis.”

“Noctis. Libertus. Drink?” The tray was placed on the table revealing over a dozen shot glasses and a handful of cocktails. Libertus dropped heavily onto the other side of the couch and stretched out. More to keep his hands busy than anything else Noctis grabbed a glass that looked like it contained cola, figuring it to be a safer bet than the shots for his tastebuds.

“So…” Nyx began. “You and Prompto-“

“Oh. No…. really we just met tonight. He was nice enough not to kick me off when I sat at your table by accident.”

“I see.” Nyx looked pensive for a moment. “But you like him right?”

“Heh? I mean… he seems nice enough I guess.” He couldn’t quite grasp what the brunet was getting at. Instant friendship only existed in books and movies didn’t it? A few sentences exchanged with a kind stranger was a start but little else. “Is there some reason I shouldn’t?”

“Nah it’s not that.” Libertus added and the two exchanged a look Noctis couldn’t quite decipher. The conversation seemed to dwindle leaving Noct curious as to why the topic was brought up in the first place. He found himself slowly sliding back to lounge against the sofa his earlier desire to sleep seeping into his limbs. Mind drifting a little he sipped at his drink, it tasted foul whatever alcohol had been added in with the pop was overpowering, that or they’d mixed in more than one shot.

At some point Nyx passed him another drink and feeling that he really should pay for some of them he fumbled with his wallet. Noctis plucked out a few bills, the numbers on them swimming so he gave up trying to read the amount and thrust them towards the guitarist. He grunted and waved a hand when Nyx tried to return a few to him. His eyelids felt heavy and the give in the couch had him slouched against the arm as Libertus and Nyx talked amongst themselves. It was a lot of names of what his muddled mind assumed were songs and bands that went in one ear and out the other.

“How much did you give him?”

“He’s an adult Prompto he can decide things for himself.”

“Hey, Noctis?” Someone was pushing at his shoulder. Blinking sleepily Noctis opened his eyes to see his blond saviour crouching next to the loveseat. “Did you still want to call for a ride? It’s getting pretty late.” He offered a cellphone to him and Noctis went to reach for it and stopped drawing a curious look from Prompto.

“What?”

How could he not have realized. It was ridiculous really; his whole mission was futile from the start.

“I…don’t know the number.”

He’d programed it into his contacts list and never looked at it again. Who in this day and age actually memorized phone numbers still?

“Wait,” Nyx started. “So you’re stranded?”

“Well he can’t stay here the club’s closing in an hour.” Libertus added.

That was true; he’d have to find another place to wait for morning. He could probably find a seat someplace by the train station and wait for the morning staff to arrive and ask for directions. Noctis groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was too tired for this shit.

“Well I mean… I guess he could crash at my place….there’s not really room though.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes up the morning after his adventure and finds himself more and more curious about his blond savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the month long wait I took a seasonal job where I had to work 14 days in a row. As well as I took a break from Stay Where You Are to write a Ravus/Noctis one shot that's on this account I you're curious. Regardless SWYA is back to my #1 spot for writing and will be trying to go back to a chapter every one to two weeks at least.
> 
> The boys are still a little awkward with each other here but no worries I promise that they're going to be more chatty and upbeat in the future.   
> Again its just me writing this if you see any mistakes or inconsistencies please feel free to comment or send me a message on tumblr. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the user silverfantasy if you have questions or just like ffxv slashy goodness.

_Love and hate will never be friends._  
_This is a dream I don't want to end._

Groaning, Noctis rolled over as best he could. What kind of insane person tried to wake him up before he was good a ready to get up via blaring music? He didn't care much for the footsteps thudding along to the beat from the unnamed nuisance, everything hurt and the vibrations in combination with the noise was not helping. His head was throbbing in time with his pulse, and it tasted like some creature coated in lighter fluid had died in his mouth overnight and _Shivas tits_ was his back aching. However it seemed that sleeping off the rest of whatever trauma had made him end up in this state was going to have to wait, Noctis cracked open an eye and blearily batted in the direction the music was coming from only to jolt upright at the sight of his surroundings.

_I'll be your friend I'll be more than your friend  
This is a love that I must defend_

This was quite probably the smallest apartment in all of Insomnia, he was quite sure if he lay in the center of the floor and reached out he'd be able to touch all four walls. Noctis was lying on an old leather loveseat with his feet dangling over one armrest, it smelt like dust and beer and very faintly of cigarettes. The coffee table was a mess of magazines, photographs, an empty pizza box, and the source of music in the form of a small stereo. Across from all that a small flat screen and stand were wedged against a wall plastered liberally with posters and polaroids. Light was limited to a dim ceiling lamp with chipped glass and an open window above a twin bed that had a bar of hanging laundry wedged in it.

_Now it's time to change position_  
_We gotta make a big decision_  
_Already did this once before_  
_Let's get off the bed and onto the floor_

The most notable thing in the entire apartment of course was the guy shaking his hips at the stove dressed in boxers and a black wife beater. Blond hair hung damp, a water droplet trickling down a freckled neck and disappearing into the fabric of his shirt.

"...fuck!"

Any more sensible words such as 'who are you?' or 'where am I' were robbed from Noctis as a particularly painful throb attacked his head. At the noise the stranger turned, impossibly blue eyes wide, a frying pan of eggs and sausages in hand.

"Oh hey! Dude you're awake."

 

* * *

 

Right…Prompto.

The blond was smiling but there seemed to be some uncertainty in his eyes and he looked…tired. Dark smudges colored the skin under brilliant blue eyes and Noctis wasn’t entirely sure if they were from exhaustion, smudged eyeliner, or both.

“Uh…morning.”

Noctis shuffled into a sitting position, swinging his feet to the floor and recoiling internally at the frigid temperature. He noticed quite abruptly that he was no longer wearing his clothes from the night before. Instead he wore a pair of worn grey sweats and a black band tee, the head of a one eyed cat creature was painted across his chest, its horns curling up towards his shoulders with spidery writing spelling out _Behemoth_ under his pecs. Thanks to the alcohol he didn’t really remember getting changed the night before but he was a little touched Prompto had even offered something to sleep in in the first place.

“The bathrooms over there if you need it. I’m almost done here.” Prompto gestured to the pan.

“Where are my clothes?” He might as well get dressed now so that he wouldn’t have to inconvenience the blond any further.

“Oh… uh.” The face Prompto pulled made Noctis’ stomach drop. That grimace did not speak of an easy escape home. A pale finger gestured to a plastic bag lying on the floor in the hallway. “You kinda… vomited…all over them.”

Noctis’ stomach clenched at the thought. He did _not_ remember that.

Getting up he nodded at Prompto, blushing furiously, and stumbled into the washroom; there was barely room to stand between the sink, bath and toilet. Everything seemed exceedingly clean despite the cramped quarters; Noct supposed it would have to be kept that was to be able to move at all. He splashed some water on his face and pawed a bit at his hair but it wasn’t going to improve without a shower and proper brushing. It had begun to grow a bit longer than he usually liked, tangling around his fingers and sticking outwards at the back where it usually laid smooth. Strangely it seemed to suit the shirt Prompto had let him borrow.

Feeling a bit refreshed Noctis dried off his hands and was about to leave when he noticed that the mirrored door of the medicine cabinet was cracked open slightly. He moved to close it, pausing when his fingers brushed against something in the inside of the door.

It really wasn’t his business.

The medicine cabinet was reasonable place to expect some privacy.

He opened the door.

The shelves were full of the usual things one might expect to find. Toothbrush, toothpaste, a blade and cream for shaving, some pain killers and more. Shoved in the top shelf Noctis could just make out an orange pill bottle, but the by far most interesting thing was taped to the inside of the door.

A photo, not a Polaroid but one that looked like it had been taken with a digital camera and printed out on the appropriate paper. The edges were a bit damaged presumably from the moisture whenever the shower was run, but the overall image was clear.

Libertus, Crowe, Luche, Nyx all smiling at the camera with a fifth person trapped between the last two, their hands resting heavily on their shoulders. It took Noctis a moment to recognize just who he was looking at, Prompto with black unstyled hair falling heavily over half his face wearing the same tee he’d lent to Noct.

The bit of the now blond that was visible made Noctis’ jaw clench. Overall Prompto looked a little too thin and his expression… it spoke of someone who was not overly fond of being touched. A smile was painted over it all but even that seemed awkward and uncertain. More than a little different from the way he’d been when interacting with the Glaives the night before. Noctis wondered how long ago it’d been taken, a year or two at least if he had to guess. No longer than that as from what he could see from the background they were in a bar and Prompto had to be eighteen to get inside.

A wave of shame started creeping over Noctis, there was no guarantee but a high likelihood that Prompto wasn’t comfortable with anyone else seeing this photo as innocent as it seemed. It was definitely at least important enough to him that it was kept away from the rest and in a position where it would be seen every day despite the potential for it being destroyed by water damage.

The cabinet shut with a soft click, best to leave it be.

When he returned to the main area of the apartment Prompto was seated on the couch with breakfast, a plate for his guest on the coffee table. Noctis tentatively took a seat next to him and grabbed his serving, a simple meal of eggs sausage and toast.

It looked delicious.

“I-…thanks Prompto. For putting up with me. I’ll make sure to get your clothes back to you.” He’d figure out the washing machine as soon as he got home. Noctis wasn’t going to let his own incompetence get in the way of paying back this kindness.

The corner of the punk’s mouth twitched.

“It’s ok, it’s been… an experience.”

An awkward silence fell over them leaving only the music from the speaker on the counter, neither feeling compelled to say anything as they picked at their food. Noctis took this chance to take a closer look at his surroundings and the photographs on the wall. Every now and then he spotted some of the Glaives band members grinning at the camera though the most of them seemed to be candid. Every now and then there was one depicting some strangers including a curvy blonde and a solitary photo young man who Noctis swore was Prompto as first glance only to notice subtle differences in their facial features. Likely a relative of some sort. The majority of the photos overall though were of daily life, animals and scenery with a couple of more artistic looking shots every now and then. He was about to compliment Prompto only to be interrupted as the blond got to his feet.

“Come, I’ll take you home if you’re done eating.”

“Really?!”

“Yeh I mean your phone’s still dead, it’s a decent ways to the train from here and plus… it’s my day off.”

The grin that Noctis wore was brilliant and it only took a moment for him to get up and grab the bag with his clothes. It felt a bit strange to be going out dressed as he was with black dress shoes, with any luck it wouldn’t take too long to get home by car. However…

There’d be no sneaking past Cor.

The morning air was already hot and heavy with humidity when they opened the door. Prompto’s apartment was on the fourth floor, there were no interior hallways only a long balcony that ran the length of the building to a staircase in order to provide access to the residences. Noctis couldn’t help but notice an ashtray sitting against the wall beside the blond’s door. Odd, there’d been no stench of cigarette smoke inside perhaps it belonged to a neighbour and had simply been kicked out of place.

Really Noctis was beginning to irk himself with the constant nosiness he was developing. Was this normal when meeting new people? Perhaps it had simply been too long since he’d spent more than an hour with a stranger. Regardless everything should be fine as long as he keeps his mouth shut from asking personal questions.

So lost in thought he was that Noctis almost walked into the punk when he stopped suddenly.

“Here we are.”

“…the shit is that?”


End file.
